In U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,999 there are described 1(.beta.-aryl)-ethyl-imidazole ketals having antibacterial and antifungal properties.
In the prior art there may also be found a number of triazole derivatives, some of which are described as fungicides or growth regulators.
Among other differences the compounds of this invention differ from the triazole derivatives of the prior art by the nature of the side chain which is attached to the triazole nitrogen atom.
The closest prior art on triazole derivatives is tentatively repesented by the following references:
Neth. Pat. Appln. No. 69.13.028; and
Fr. Pat. No. 2.200.012 - Derwent Week V25 - Pharm. p. 7.